Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the industrial model of a new and original configuration used for a miniaturized source for electric welding; due to its exterior lines, modern and harmonious, the new model appears as a "sui generis" whole, which makes possible its immediate distinction when placed in comparison with any of the similar machines known up to the present. Additionally, the present invention deals with the invention and the industrial model of a new and original configuration taking place in a miniaturized source, for electric welding.